Tell Mama
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: How about when Robin Hood breaks Regina heart by going back to Marian Cora is still alive and she is there for Regina. She tells her that she's got her mum and her son Henry who love her very much and that she doesn't need Robin - Regina fan


_How about when Robin Hood breaks Regina heart by going back to Marian Cora is still alive and she is there for Regina. She tells her that she's got her mum and her son Henry who love her very much and that she doesn't need Robin - Regina fan_

_Thanks for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :) _

Regina doesn't recognise the woman who Emma brings over to her. She can't believe Emma brought someone back in the first place. She was told many times not to change anything although she guesses she shouldn't be surprised by Emma choosing to save someone and bring them here. She supposes at least bringing her back here was semi-sensible since it meant no changes to the past. She only hopes there are no ramifications for the present.

Emma brings the skittish looking woman over but Regina never gets introduced. The stranger gets within a few centimetres of her when suddenly Robin stands. The next word makes Regina's heart stops in her chest.

"Marian?"

_No. _She thinks. _This can't be happening. I can't be losing another chance at love and happiness_. She barely registers him getting up and hugging Marian. She hears Roland say "Mama" and the family reuniting.

She can't bring herself to move. There is no fight here. She knows that. They are a family and Marian is his true love. She knows that had Emma brought Daniel back there would be no choice for her. It would always be him, but he's gone and now so is Robin. She doesn't know what to feel. She was told he would be her soulmate but she didn't love him. She hadn't known him long enough to. What she's lost here is her second chance. She thought that she had a fresh start, an opportunity for someone to love her and for her to have happiness and a family but it seems that was not meant to be.

_Maybe I just wasn't meant to be happy_ Regina thinks sadly. She can feel her heart breaking in her chest. Regina may not have known him long enough to love him but she at least thought she would have the chance to find out if she could. But she doesn't.

She can't stand and here and watch this anymore. Robin won't need her anymore. She was his second chance to but now he has his first choice. She won't be a second choice. She won't get in the way of a family and of love. She wishes she had never seen that damn tattoo. Seeing that ink is what made her decide to take a leap and go out with him. Years ago she ran and ended up alone and heartbroken. This time she took the chance and still all she gets is heartache.

_Maybe some soulmates are just meant to be apart_. Soulmate are not always destined for romance. They end up as friends or confidantes. Regina doesn't want that. She doesn't think she could bear to be his soulmate if his heart belongs to another.

She needs to get away from this. It's one thing to have your heart broken, another to have to watch the one who left you happy and in love with someone else. She feels a tear slipping from her watery eyes and wills herself not to break.

A hand touches her arm and she gasps at the unexpected soft comfort before looking up and seeing her mother watching her with a concerned expression. Cora squeezes Regina's arm gently before rubbing her hand soothingly up and down. She follows her daughter's hurt gaze and frowns. With Daniel she was the one to break Regina's heart. This time round she'll be the one to pick up the pieces. She's no longer a source of pain to Regina. Instead she's a mother and that means being here for Regina when she needs her.

"Come on honey let's go home," she says quietly and leads her daughter out of the Diner and into the street.

As they hit the cool air and move out of sight of the happily reunited family Regina's shoulders slump slightly and she lets her tears flow. Her upper body shakes as she lets herself sob. Cora stops. She had been walking down the street with the intent of getting Regina indoors and home as soon as possible but then her daughter's arm had slipped from her own. She turns to see Regina slumped down against the fence surrounding Granny's. Dark curls rest atop her knees and Cora's heart aches at her daughter's pain. She has only met Robin a handful of times but she knows Regina believed he could be her second chance and that she had hopes things could work. Regina feels she has lost what Cora willingly gave up on numerous occasions – a chance at happiness. It is not the loss of Robin that hurts but what he represents. She knows what her daughter fears. Regina fears that without her soulmate there is no-one left to love her.

But in that regard Regina is so very wrong and it is up to Cora to make her see that. She crouches down before using her hands to tip Regina's head up. She can see tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "Oh honey," she says sadly, "Come here," she adds opening her arms. Her daughter scoots slowly into the embrace resting her head against her mother's chest. It only takes a few seconds after that for the floodgates to really open.

Cora holds her daughter tightly letting her sob. "Let it out," she says softly as she gently rocks the younger woman. As she does she pats her back lightly. She doesn't use magic very often anymore but right now she needs to get her daughter home and now. "I'm going to poof us home," she whispers to give Regina fair warning.

"Wait!"

She looks up at the shout to see Henry running towards them. "Henry," she says nodding at her grandson, "Does your other mother know you're here?"

"I don't care," he replies, "She has Hook and Grandma and Grandpa. She has everything and no-one is even bothering to talk to her about the consequences of her actions. I know they're glad to have her back but she made a mistake and no-one is talking about my Mom. They might not care but I do. She's my Mom and she needs me so take me with you."

"If Emma comes to my door and starts trying to break it down you're explaining it to her," Cora says. She won't say no. She's proud that he wants to be here with Regina too. She knows her daughter will need them both. Having Henry here too will prove to Regina that she has happiness that is not tied into a man, least of all Robin. She reaches for her grandson and he takes her hand as she closes her eyes and lets blue smoke encircle them.

It's been a while since she transported. She squeezes her eyes shut as she feels her body tingle with magic and her surroundings dissolve. She blinks them back open as she feels her knees connect with solid ground once more. _Thank god for that _she thinks as she sees the foyer of the mansion. She was worried that her magic could misfire and land them elsewhere. Luckily it just brought them home.

Cora picks her daughter up and leads her to the sofa in the lounge. Henry hovers nearby fidgeting awkwardly. "Can I do anything?"

Cora pauses before remembering what Regina normally does on days when she needs cheering up. "Can you make some hot cocoa with cinnamon?"

Henry nods with a small smile, "Sure." Before he goes to the kitchen he walks over and gives his Mom a brief hug. She leans into it as he kisses the top of her head, "Love you Mom."

"Love you Henry," she whispers clutching to him as if afraid he too will suddenly be gone from her life. "I'm just going to be in the kitchen," he promises her as he carefully moves her hands back to her lap. "I'll be back soon."

As he leaves Cora sits down next to her daughter. She tugs Regina's high heels off her feet before pulling her coat off. Once that's done she sits down beside her daughter. "Come here. Tell mama what's wrong."

Regina sniffs before curling her legs up and crawling towards her mother. She leans into Cora's hug and lays her head down atop her chest again. She likes to hear her mother's heart beating. It reminds her that the heart is still in there and how much things have changed between them. Cora rests her hand on her daughter's head running her fingers through Regina's hair knowing she's always found it comforting.

They sit in silence for a few seconds before Regina speaks. When she does her voice comes out quiet and thick with tears, "What if no-one ever loves me?"

Cora frowns before squeezing her daughter, "People already love you."

Regina lifts up, "I thought Robin could be my second chance and he's gone. He's with her now. Where does that leave me?"

Cora sighs before tilting her daughter's head up to look in her eyes, "Listen to me. Robin is not your only chance. He was a chance but he's not the only way for you to be happy. Love comes from so many places Regina. Robin might have been one way but there will be someone else out there to love you romantically. You don't just get one shot at love Regina. You will find someone trust me. You are a wonderful, kind, funny and smart woman and I am so proud to call you my daughter. You will find someone to love you for you. Right now you need some time to get over Robin but he is not the only one who cared for you. Henry is out there in the kitchen whipping you up some hot chocolate to make you feel better. He is here because he wanted to make sure you were okay. You have me and I will be here to help you every step of the way. You are not all alone in this world Regina. When Daniel died I was the reason for your heartbreak. I left you all alone and I'm so sorry for that. I can't make it up for that but I can be with you now. Regina you have so much love available to you. You have me, your mama, and you have your son. You have a family who love you more than anything. You can be happy Regina. You don't need Robin to be happy. Your happiness is not just tied into him. Your happiness is in so many things but most importantly of all in your family. Robin may have been a chance but he is not everything. You can be happy and have love Regina. One day you will find someone but right now you have friends, a town who has accepted you, you have an incredible son and you have me. We'll be right here if you need us. People already love you."

Regina sniffs before smiling, "I love you too Mama."

"I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Mom," Henry says as he comes in with a tray of hot cocoa.

Regina smiles at him, "Thank you Henry."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks as he hands her a mug. She nods as she takes it before looking at him and then at her mother, "I'll be okay."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
